


nie stanie się nic aż do końca (koniec nigdy nie nadejdzie)

by Nukaone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), War
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukaone/pseuds/Nukaone





	nie stanie się nic aż do końca (koniec nigdy nie nadejdzie)

  
Wojna wybucha w przesilenie letnie, zupełnie jakby zbyt długi okres jasności musiał zakończyć się narastającym mrokiem. Gdy wychodzi na wieczorny spacer (jedyna stała rzecz w jego nagle bardzo niestałym życiu), zaczyna napotykać coraz większe trudności ze znalezieniem konturów ławek i drzew w okolicznym parku, w którym w ogóle nie powinien się znajdować. Najprawdopodobniej powinien kroczyć dumnie po zadbanych alejkach w ogrodzie i w pełnym wyższości milczeniu obserwować pawie z długimi ogonami, których oczy często wydają mu się bardziej realne od tych spoglądających na niego w lustrze. Jednak zamiast wykonywać pełne rozwagi kroki, wściekle przecina powietrze, biegnąc tak długo, aż brakuje mu powietrza w płucach i otrzeźwiony bólem czuje, że wciąż żyje, wciąż potrzebuje tlenu, że wciąż jest człowiekiem.  
  
(gdyby nie wieczory spędzane w parku, nie wie, czy mógłby w to dalej wierzyć)  
  
Wojna przybiera coraz ostrzejsze tony; kolory przechodzą w barwy i cała rzeczywistość zmienia się w zerojedynkową parodię, którą, co teraz trudno mu zrozumieć, traktował kiedyś na poważnie. Sojusznik albo wróg (na wojnie nie ma przyjaciół), zwycięstwo albo śmierć (pomimo dziesiątek ofiar nie widzi żadnego zwycięzcy), współczucie albo przetrwanie (żałuje, naprawdę żałuje, ale nigdy, przenigdy się nie waha). Każda walka staje się coraz bardziej zażarta, rozpaczliwa i bezwzględna; przedłuża więc swoje spacery, coraz częściej biegnąc aż do potknięcia, przy którym na nowo odkrywa, że zawsze można upaść jeszcze niżej.  
  
(i tylko czasami wcale nie chce się podnosić)  
  
Nie wie, kiedy zaczyna pić; może po dniu, w którym z kamienną twarzą obserwuje długą i powolną śmierć pierwszoroczniaka ze swojego domu; może po rzuceniu zbyt mocnego zaklęcia tnącego, które, przerwawszy aortę, uniemożliwia dalsze tortury; może po wyjątkowo długim i bezsensownym przesłuchaniu trzeciorocznej Krukonki powtarzającej bezustannie, że nic nie wie, nic nie wie, przysięgam, przysięgam, przysięgam. Może wcale nie było zapalnika, może temperatura narastała przez wszystkie te dni, które nie różniły się między sobą niczym oprócz elementów, o których zdecydowanie wolał zapomnieć.  
  
(nigdy nie zapomina o tym, co się wydarzyło, ale czasem udaje mu się zapomnieć, że wydarzyło się naprawdę)  
  
Spacery, już i tak dłuższe niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, zmieniają się w całonocne gaszenie pragnienia wywołanego szybkim biegiem i brakiem jakichkolwiek perspektyw. Chciałby, żeby wszystko wyglądało inaczej, chciałby żyć i chciałby chcieć czegoś więcej, czegoś, czego teraz nie umie sobie nawet wyobrazić.  
  
(rzadko używa wyobraźni; rzeczywistość dostarcza wystarczająco wielu doznań zmieniających jego umysł w jednolitą masę, gęstą i czarną jak jego sumienie)  
  
Pije w przesilenie zimowe, w przepełnioną czarnym humorem rocznicę. Pije przez wojnę i dzięki wojnie, za zmarłych i za siebie (udaje, że wcale im nie zazdrości), łapczywie i powoli, rozcierając gorzki smak na podniebieniu i zalewając nim struny głosowe, próbując przywrócić jakiekolwiek emocje wypowiadanym słowom.  
  
(stara się unikać mówienia; co można powiedzieć, gdy wszystko zostało powiedziane, a nic nie zostało zmienione)  
  
Gdy, pijany bardziej niż zwykle, zauważa nadchodzącą postać, rzuca się na nią z różdżką szybciej, niż zdąża to sobie uświadomić. Chwilę przed rzuceniem zaklęcia orientuje się, że postać wydaje mu się znajoma nie tylko ze względu na butelkę identyczną do tej, która towarzyszy mu od dłuższego czasu. Powoli opuszcza różdżkę i obserwuje twarz, która wydaje się równie zmęczona jak jego własna. Nie wymieniają żadnych słów i po szybkim kiwnięciu głowami siedzi koło opierającego się o ławkę chłopaka, który po chwili, poświęconej na przełykanie, podaje mu butelkę. Nie pytając o nic i nie sprawdzając niczego, pije z niej, by chwilę później z powrotem oddać ją właścicielowi. Osiągnąwszy wspólny rytm, siedzą, oparci o zimne drewno, jeszcze długo po pierwszych promieniach wschodzącego słońca.  
  
(gdyby miał przedstawić ironię w najczystszej postaci, nie wahałby się ani chwili nad wybraniem momentu)  
  
Usilnie stara się zapomnieć czasy, w których w tym samym towarzystwie siedział niedaleko szkolnych ławek, schowanych w dobrze zamkniętej i wyciszonej klasie. Próbuje wmówić sobie, że tamte słowa i gesty nic nie znaczą, teraz, w czasach milczenia i stagnacji.  
  
(starożytni uważali, że milczenie oznacza zgodę; w rzeczywistości jednak milczenie świadczy o niebezpieczeństwie)  
  
Od tego momentu ciche porozumienie przyciąga ich przed każdym zachodem słońca do tej samej bramy w parku, by wypuścić ich przez tę samą bramę po jego wschodzie.  
  
Kiwają sobie, by następnie, nie odzywając się do siebie, dotrzeć do tej samej ławki, o mocno zardzewiałych nogach i nienaruszonym drewnie. Zwykle piją, ilość alkoholu uzależniając od wydarzeń danego dnia, bez wahania dopasowując się do nastroju współtowarzysza i opijając z nim wszystkie koszmary. Czasem po prostu siedzą, obserwując bezkresną czeluść, na której po niemożliwie długim czasie pojawiają się pierwsze oznaki przejaśnienia, zapowiadające nadejście słońca.  
  
(chcą wierzyć, że człowiek pochodzący z natury prędzej czy później będzie musiał ulec jej odwiecznym prawom)  
  
Po dziesiątkach (setkach, tysiącach, milionach) wschodów i zachodów nadchodzi równonoc i nagle wszystko się kończy. Magiczny świat świętuje (zupełnie jakby zwyciężyli) i w nieskończoność składa i przyjmuje wyrazy współczucia od nagle odnalezionych przyjaciół. Ludzie z radością kiwają głowami (ci, którzy mają jeszcze czym kiwać), zgadzając się na wszystko, bo przecież wygraliśmy, nic nie jest niemożliwe. Boi się, że żadne z kiwnięć nie będzie dziś skierowane do niego i gdy dociera do bramy, spóźniony jak ten godny pożałowania sukces, jego obawy okazują się w pełni uzasadnione. Zamiast kiwnięcia padają słowa, spojrzenia i gesty, które nareszcie znajdują ujście i które mogłyby być zapowiedzią czegoś nowego, gdyby nie były tylko zwiastunem końca.  
  
Wyrazy, których postać pozostaje tylko zlepkiem liter, ulatującym w przestworza, by spaść na nich pod postacią ciężkiego deszczu, który oblepia ich obu tym samym powiewem beznadziei, gdy, jak każdego ranka, rozstają się przy bramie i odchodzą w dwie różne strony, ani razu się nie oglądając.  
  
(historia uczy, że z odwracania nie wynika nic oprócz słonego poczucia winy i straty)  
  
Dziewiętnaście lat później spotykają się w otoczeniu dworcowych ławek peronu 9 i ¾ i w milczeniu kiwają sobie głową.   
  
Za tym skinieniem nie kryje się nic oprócz dziewiętnastu lat nieustannego deszczu i nieodwracania się. Rzecz jasna nie żałują, bo choć zdobycie parasola i lustra nie jest skomplikowane, nie zawsze można wybrać łatwiejszą opcję.  
  
Kiwają sobie, odchodzą i wcale tego nie żałują.  
  
(po prostu nie potrafią już oglądać wschodów słońca)


End file.
